science homework the fun way
by phwee yami hobo
Summary: umm ya just a cute little SetoJou lemon as my holdiday gift to ya all!
1. Default Chapter

Kari: Hello pwp one-shot here  
  
Yami k.: O.o  
  
Kari: hee hee **grins** this will be rated NC-17 **winks**  
  
Yami k.: tired of writing fluff?  
  
Kari: no this will be a fluffy fic as well XD  
  
Yami k.: -.- ya this fic is ours we got the idea in science class, we own not the characters...that handles it ne?  
  
Kari: yep, this time though it's not so emotional... ya  
  
**Start story  
  
In a big library, in a big mansion, in a little town, two boys lounged on a couch. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, neither of them felt inclined to do much. Seto was off work; Jou was ... not doing anything of great importance. The warm afternoon sun warmed and lit the large room pleasantly, only adding to the laidback atmosphere. Seto sat on the couch, reading a book; glasses perched on the end of his nose. Jou on the other hand was lying across the couch, head pillowed on the other's lap. He was not quite awake and not quite asleep, caught somewhere in between, held there by the warmth of the sun and Seto's body below his.  
  
"Set what day is it tomorrow?" Jou never looked opened his eyes, he was far too comfortable to even care if his lover answered.  
  
"Monday" Seto answered, not letting his eyes stray from the captivating words typed on the page.  
  
"Shit, do I have to go to school?" Jou's lips turned into a pout, Seto knew it without looking, and they had this conversation many times already.  
  
"Yes" the answer came still without Seto's blue gaze wavering from his novel. Jou cracked one eyes open, for a second closing it the second the sun hit his large pupils.  
  
"Awwww Set" in order to keep the bright sun from his over sensitive eyes, Jou roller over snuggling his face into the taller brunet's stomach. Seto squirmed, it tickled and the blonde's nose was pressed to his ticklish tummy. The puppy didn't follow through though he just rested his tired head on the silky material of Seto's shirt.  
  
Eventually Seto relaxed and continued with the reading of his book. All was peaceful in the library again. It seemed as if the blond one had fallen asleep at last, most likely still tired from the activities from the night before. The peace lasted at least a full hour more.  
  
"Seto?" the voice sent hot air and vibrations along Seto's tummy causing him to tense.  
  
"Y-yes?" Seto glared at his book, Jou knew that Seto was indeed very ticklish, and he could tell that Jou was smirking.  
  
"Can you help me with my homework?" Jou removed his face from its warm spot to gaze up at the CEO.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Please?" Jou looked pleadingly at Seto, he knew the other was not to big on Jou copying his work, but Seto was the reason behind the sudden spike in Jou's grades.  
  
"I guess..." Seto smiled into he sparkling eyes of his lover. He wanted Jou to learn for himself, though it was kind of pointless; Seto made far more then enough for them both. Though he was only in grade 11, what if Jou broke up. Seto looked down into the sparkling eyes again. There wasn't a way that Seto could imagine life without his puppy, it would be a pointless waste of time. There would be no life.  
  
"Yay!" Jou lifted himself off the couch, but not before, pressing his lips chastely against the older boys. He grinned slightly "thanks Set"  
  
Seto smiled as he watched Jou go over to the large oak desk and pull out his supplies. The textbook was full of loose papers and the binder had things hanging out of it. Seto rolled his eyes, even staying so often with Seto had yet to teach the other boy some cleanliness.  
  
"So pup, what do you need help with?" Seto sat down on the chair. It was a comfortable chair, nicely padded; Seto had a house full of simple yet elegant furniture.  
  
"Science" Jou opened his book to a page full of diagrams, instead of pulling up one of the chairs for himself he opted to sit down in the CEO's lap- much more comfy in his opinion.  
  
Seto inhaled quickly, almost a hiss. It WAS everyday he got a lapful of sexy puppy. But it was still sweet every time. Seto shifted so he too was comfortable, and could see around the blond sitting proudly on him, it was Seto who was proud to have such a beautiful boy sitting on his lap. Seto picked up the pencil and began to explain the work to the other boy in words he could understand, his iron will -very useful- allowed him to sit there with the cute one in his lap for prolonged periods of time, without jumping him.  
  
Jou grinned wickedly; Seto could not see his face so he got away with it. There was a certain enjoyable factor to being able to plop down on his lover's lap at any given time. There was this one time when they were at this big dinner for the corporation. Jou found that the restaurant had reserved him no seat, because they though he was Seto's assistant or something like that. They HAD offered him a seat all the way down the table, Jou was not about the sit by a bunch of perverted old men, so he took a seat that was reserved for him and him only, right on Seto's lap. Seeing how it was SETO'S lap no one could object- not that Seto had either. He may be head of a big corporation, but hey he was a teenager with hormones as well.  
  
Jou looked at the mess of diagrams on the paper it made surprising sense to him, now that he was WITH Seto not dreaming of him while looking half-heartedly at the paper. It was truly scary how hard you can fall for some one. What was on the paper was his biology work, succession. Which is where the plants and animals take over and formerly inhabitable land, and through many stages change it making it inhabitable by them. So therefore the next stage comes. Jou grinned as he looked at the end, it would be perfect for what he wanted. He wanted Seto, and he wanted him soon; tonight he was going home; his father didn't really care if Jou spent a lot of time at Seto's he was busy anyway. But he did want Jou to come back at least twice a week so his father knew he was alive. So Jou wanted to get as much fun into today until he had to go back and sleep in his cold empty bed; hell a bed could be full of his entire school, but without Seto it would be empty.  
  
Seto was talking about the first stages and helping Jou answer the ridiculously vague questions.  
  
"So Jou what are the stages of succession in order?" Seto asked at long last.  
  
Jou grinned impishly  
  
"And do I get a kiss if I get it right?" Jou asked sweetly Seto smiled  
  
"Fine IF you get it right" Seto smirked at Jou he knew that Jou would get them all right, he would be disappointed if he didn't.  
  
"What is the first level?" Seto asked wondering if Jou found it as hard to concentrate as Seto did in their current position.  
  
"Pioneer stage" Jou said confidently.  
  
"Correct" Seto said, expecting a good long kiss, but only getting the barest touch of lips. He gave Jou an annoyed look and asked the second question.  
  
"And the second stage?"  
  
"Shrubs"  
  
"Correct again" This time Jou pressed his lips against Seto's with more passion, though it was still closed mouthed, denying Seto the intimate contact of tongue on tongue. Jou pulled away, grinning "next?"  
  
"Third?" Seto eagerly awaited, what was soon become his prize, instead of one for the puppy. Seto mused silently to himself, how easy it was for the blond to make him come undone, to burrow so easily into him heart. His one greatest weakness, and his one greatest strength- his one greatest love.  
  
"Cottonwood" Jou answered confidently, he turned so he was straddling Seto's chair, and the lucky one in the chair at the same time. This kiss, was gearing up to be a full passion filled kiss, Jou had his hands threaded in Seto's soft brown hair. Though instead he only flicked is tongue out a bit and licked at Seto's lips. He pulled away again. Now Seto was starting to get more and more frustrated, by the second, every second not spent kissing Jou was slowly depleting his sanity.  
  
"Fourth?" Seto asked closing his eyes tight willing his self-control to hold on a little longer. If he opened his eyes right now to see Jou with that sexy smirk he would completely lose it.  
  
"Pines" the word was breathed sensually into his ear. Seto drew in a sharp breath. The lips that met his were soft and demanding, kissing him harshly. Seto groaned into the kiss, kissing back with as much fever as was given to him. Seto tried to dominate the kiss, doing battle with the tongue that had invaded his mouth, deciding that it was indeed Jou's prize he relinquished his title as dominant one and let Jou's tongue have the power. Seto found that he liked, when Jou was on top, Seto was firmly trapped under Jou's body weight, it was a nice feeling, like he was safe, and nothing could touch him. " Next?" Jou asked pulling away for air, it came out as more of pant then an actual word.  
  
"Fifth" Seto gasped in return. He watched Jou's eyes twinkle the way they did right when he had an idea. One that always left Seto begging for the blond, sure Seto was ruthless, but Jou as it turned out was a ruthless bedmate; Seto would have it no other way.  
  
Instead of a word answer Jou only smirked.  
  
"Bonus points round. Let's go over it" Jou smirked and held a slender finger to the brunette's mouth to keep the protest from becoming words. "Lets see, we start with the dunes," quickly unbuttoning Seto shirt and running his warm hands all over the other's smooth chest. Seto moaned, Jou's fingers, playing lightly over his nipples. Jou grinned and continued to give his little demonstration. His hands roamed lower, and Jou slid off the chair to the ground in front of Seto, grinning wickedly he continued to play with one hand, while the other on buttoned Seto's pants. "Then the grass" the free hand crept lower. "And shrubs" Jou's hand was slowing down, so it was barely moving. Seto let out a frustrated moan. "shhh love, no talking during the demonstration" Jou scolded, completely stopping, Seto wanted to yell, he wanted to scream at the puppy to go on. "And cottonwood" his hand was almost there; Seto bit his lip to keep from making any more noise. Looking into Seto's eyes Jou's lips curved sensually. "The fifth is ... hard wood" Jou smirked. Seto groaned; Jou was smirking again. "You never said WHERE I had to kiss you"  
  
"You little imp" Seto gasped as Jou's lips descended lower, he could see it all from his seat. Those lush lips getting closer, he swore he could feel the other's hot breath on his hyper sensitive skin. "Gods Jou stop teasing", Seto begged, long ago if you told him he would gravel and beg voluntarily to the mutt, he would have scoffed right back. That was before he learned what a tease Jou was in bed. Seto squirmed and resisted the urge to thrust up; Jou would only prolong the torture if he did that now. Seto bit his lip and hissed; Jou seemed like he was slowing down even more. "Please please please!" Seto moaned and groaned, he had learned long ago, it did little if Jou was in a playful mood.  
  
"As you wish" Jou lowed his mouth suddenly taking in most of Seto in one go. Jou had always been proud of his abilities with his mouth; he was a swift talker, and a great eater. Seto had his own reasons for thinking that Jou had a wonderful mouth.  
  
"Ahhh!" Seto almost shrieked, the pleasure shooting through his body made him jerk. "Jou!" Seto's eyes were wide, and then they slid shut. A groan sprang for his throat, as Jou's throat felt like searing heat around him.  
  
Jou closed his eyes as well, for some reason that could not really be explained he loved doing this almost as much as he loved being submissive to Seto. Lips massaging with practiced ease Jou let his hands come to play as well. His own little game, 'what makes Seto scream the loudest', there was only two players in this game-Jou and Seto, no one else was aloud to play.  
  
Seto's pale fingers tightened around the soft hair. Jou winced a bit; his hair gets pulled far to often for his liking. You kind of get used to it after a while, besides he like this far to much for him to care, know he was sharing something intimate with his lover, bringing them pleasure, making them feel that pressure building and building until it finally snaps. Speaking of which, Seto should be right about to reach his peak, and then go spiraling off the edge. Jou smiled around the length in his mouth, he loved the noises Seto made, the little whines, the whimpers. Or maybe he just liked having the most powerful teenager in the world begging and pleading for him to go faster? He didn't know but no matter what it was Jou loved it.  
  
Seto knew he was close, closer, just a little farther and he would be there, spiraling into the light. Jou was the one to push him over; it was always Jou his faithful puppy. Jou always pushed him, the puppy was the one that seemed to subtly hold the power in this relationship, Seto found that he really didn't mind all that much, it was nice to not need to be the one in charge, though he still loved it when Jou was completely submissive. All thoughts fled form the impending drop, Seto's mind could grasp nothing more then the primal need for release. Seto could feel the closeness, al he needed was a little more, just another little push.  
  
Everything exploded in a flash of light, bright white light. Seto couldn't even hear himself scream, he was detached from his body, riding waves of pleasure everything was blank.  
  
Seto came to an end just as Jou predicted he would. With a scream that was music to his ears, writhing and gasping. Jou winced a little as already a painfully tight grip on his hair tightened, but at the same time him mouth was filled with a essence that belonged to Seto. He let it trickle down his throat catching close to all of it. Only a drop or so got by him. Jou licked it all up until Seto moved slightly, coming down from his afterglow.  
  
"The last stage is climax population: Jou said with a devilish smile. Leaning down he connected his swollen lips to Seto's, the kiss was sweet and hungry all at the same time. It was Seto's small way of saying 'thank you', it was also a promise that Seto would return the favor to the still unsatisfied puppy. To Jou it was his way of saying 'you owe me'.  
  
"Correct," Seto said gasping in huge lungfuls of air Jou stole while kissing.  
  
"I named them all what is my prize?" Jou asked giving a look that Seto could never turn down.  
  
"What ever you want my sweet puppy" Seto said losing himself quickly into the intense honey gaze, pinning him to the chair.  
  
"Sure you can handle that?"  
  
Kari: and there it is finally finished!  
  
Yami k.: took far to long -.-  
  
Kari: and it's not even the full lemon I was planning on writing **sighs** oh well I finally got this done  
  
Yami k.: if you have any questions ask in email or review 


	2. two

Kari: um you all wanted a second chapter too one of my one shots so I thought about it and here we are  
  
Yami k.: Kari hopes to say that this story may not go farther then two chapters and her writing style is still being modified.  
  
Kari: um...NC-17 yet again s/j Yaoi that covers the warnings  
  
Yami k.: the characters only screw each other like this in our mind aka we own nothing  
  
Kari: before we go on I would like to clear up some soon to be made plot holes. -.- you see I never expected to write another chapter, and this plot just bit me, first they are now in university...well Seto is running his company Jou and co. are in university, Seto and Jou now live together. That and since it wasn't important before I didn't say it but this is an AU  
  
**Start story  
  
Seto had done it again. He had started a big fight; he seemed to be able to rub the blond the wrong was in a spectacular fashion. Sure Jou had been acting strangely lately but he went and blew it. The romantic dinner the night he spent all alone in that bed, it had been all set up to celebrate their anniversary too. He lay alone in the midst of fragrant rose petals, he turned away closing his eyes so he didn't see them. They made him think of Jou, that got him mad again, mad and extremely sad. He wasn't about to cry his eyes out, this wasn't the first time they had ever fought. It still made his seethe though; in this time Jou could be doing anything. He could have run off with one of his friends. Now Jou was fair game, hissing he sat up. The thought of anyone other then him with Jou made his blood boil in rage. More so then remembering the actual fight he had with Jou. Sighing he flopped back down on the bed, he would not go crawling back to Jou, he was the puppy, he should return to his master. Besides if Jou did run off and sleep with some random person he was to far away for Seto to do anything now, he would have to wait till tomorrow. Not that he WAS going to do anything, Seto told himself again. There was no way he was going to go crawling back, begging apologizing. No, no way in hell. Nope. He wasn't going to go. Ten minutes later he was already planning what he was going to say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jou let out a growl that sounded more like a dog, then that pathetic excuse for a dog that belonged to weird little old lady that lived next door. He kicked a random can that had gotten in his way and now faced his wrath. Jou glared as it scuttled from the force of his kick half way across the street where it was promptly hit by a passing car. A malicious grin adorned his face; he was pissed royally pissed. He pretended he did not hope the car would pull over and turn out to be Seto telling him he was sorry, and he wanted him to come home. But alas the car drove straight on down the street, and turned the corner and sped off to some unknown destination.  
  
Finding no handy can Jou let out another growl of frustration. He wanted to vent on something, preferably Seto smirking face, turning quickly he punched a tree. It hurt quite a bit, which caused Jou's anger to rise, bastard. He was going to continue walking, after all he had no destination, he did not want to return home right now. Seto would be there, smirking at him, taunting him into crawling back. For once Jou wasn't going to, he was not going back. He hated the brunette; seeing as he lived with the other there was nowhere else he could go. Currently he had no money on him, he left it at home. Sighing he let his shoulders slump, he was defeated like he always was by Seto. The fire of his anger had dwindled to red-hot coals, out but still warm. He was about to continue his stomping trek through the city, when he heard running footsteps behind him. Whirling around he came face to flushed face with...  
  
I see a familiar figure up ahead; balancing my bags I call out, hoping my voice reaches him. I can see him clearly, my glasses are slipping but I know that's him. He punches a tree; I know something is wrong. Running the final distance he whirls around to face me, his face falls.  
  
"Jou" I ask, my voice is breathy, I'm not what you would call sports inclined. In fact I would go as far as to say I hate sports getting all sweaty, muscles working to hard, I stop that train of thought- okay so there is ONE sport I like.  
  
"Yea..." he sounds unhappy; I've never liked to see my friends unhappy. It's just me but I would rather see Jou happy, that sexy smile in place, not the frown I see now.  
  
"Wanna come over?" I'm a bit shocked he was always more or less forward, always just to throw people off. He also knows I'm in- never mind.  
  
"Sure" maybe I'll regret this, though he is pretty, I've always liked him, such a pretty face. Quite a nice body too, it's a wonder he's not taken.  
  
"You can tell me what's wrong there" Ryou smiled, disarmingly. Inside he was smirking; he knew what Jou had been thinking. It was clear by the confused look his friend wore. He loved playing with people, he felt a little sorry, he was here to help, but that was way to easy. Besides he had someone waiting for him back at home.  
  
"You little" Jou was well aware Ryou had been playing with him. He would be used to it by know, or he should be. Ryou did this quite often; it was a favorite past time of his- how far can he push someone?  
  
"Don't make fun of my height" Ryou mock pouted as he walked down the street, it was a good thing that he was close to home, these bags were heavy. Eyes Jou he put his drama to the test, pretending to struggle with them, as if they were heavier then they really were.  
  
"Need help with those?" Jou asked, being the gentleman he was he offered to carry the bags for the 'damsel' in distress.  
  
"Yes thank you" Ryou handed over the bags, and flexed his fingers they seemed as if they were going numb. Dumb heavy bags. Now of course he got to ogle Jou, who was carrying the bags easily. The muscles in his arm flexing ever so slightly, hardly visible under the coat Jou wore. Ryou pouted, he wanted a good chance to ogle Jou. Maybe he should become a cheerleader then he could be there at sports games; lots of boy's running sweating, lean bodies moving. Damn he needed to get home- now.  
  
Jou distracted himself, ignoring Ryou's eyes on him. He wondered when he would return to Seto. He had given up the notion of not crawling back. It was a simple fact of life- he needed Seto. He hoped that the brunette needed him to. Now it was a matter of when, he wondered how long he could stay with Ryou. Feeling eyes on his back again he decided against the idea, Ryou was nice and all but how long would he be able to remain loyal to Seto living with Ryou?  
  
"Here" Ryou said calling back Jou who had walked right by the little house. This reminded Jou of how little time he had spent with his friends recently. He had walked right past Ryou's house! Only to make it worse he was still living in the same place, Jou really should have known. Jou blushed and walked up the three pathetic stairs to the porch and opened the unlocked door.  
  
"Hey-" Jou was cut off by Ryou calling out.  
  
"I'm home!" Ryou turned and smiled "yes Jou"  
  
"Your dad here?" Jou was puzzled; Ryou had lived alone almost as long as Jou could remember. Every now and then his father would show up, Jou had met him, he was a nice man, if not a bit forgetful.  
  
"No" it was Ryou's turn to look puzzled Jou should know- he gasped as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. Pulling him against a strong body from behind. A head appeared beside his, chin rested comfortably on his shoulder.  
  
"What did the cat drag in today?" The voice was deep, causing Jou to blink a couple of times, at first he thought there was something wrong with his eyes, Ryou had two heads for a minute. Then he noticed the arms and examined the second head closer. There were some differences, like the eyes were more reddish then brown unlike Ryou, hair was spikier, though he couldn't see it, it was also shorter.  
  
"Be nice, this is Jou" Ryou grinned at Jou's open mouth, that's right Jou had not been there when he introduced his new boyfriend to the others.  
  
"H-hello" Jou stammered, trying to get himself, the other appearing had scared him. This really was quite embarrassing for, not to know of his friends!  
  
"Mm" Bakura said, what a talkative fellow this was.  
  
"Bakura, go wait for me, I have to talk to Jou now." Ryou turned a little and kissed, Bakura slowly, deeply. Jou looked away it reminded him far too much of Seto. Seto and those sweet soft lips of his, damn him for making Jou love him that much.  
  
"Fine, I'll wait for you," Bakura walked off, leaving Ryou and Jou in the hallway to his little house.  
  
"He seems...nice" Jou said awkwardly, there was nothing really else to say now was there?  
  
"He is" Ryou smiled and grabbed the bags, leading Jou into the small kitchen. "So what's up? Another fight with Seto?"  
  
"Yeah..." Jou looked at his hands, he really didn't want to talk about this.  
  
"I see" Ryou only nodded, he could tell the other boy was uncomfortable. He smiled Jou was so cute, he looked at the clock- 12:00. "You can sleep on the couch, there is a pile of blankets by it" Ryou winked "I'm off the bed now"  
  
"One question" Jou looked at the bags on the counter to the small boy getting up "Why were you shopping so late at night?" If Ryou had faltered due to the out of the blue question he didn't show it. Reaching into the bag he pulled out a can. Winking he held up the can of whipped cream and also pulled a bag of strawberries out of it.  
  
"Ran out" he then turned and skipped off. Jou blinked a couple of times, willing away the mental pictures Ryou had just induced; there was no way in hell he was getting to sleep now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~  
  
He had woken up, not to the usual Seto leering at him but to Ryou gently shaking his shoulder. Large brown eyes looked at him, waking him up from a pleasant dream where Seto was doing that thing with his tongue in his belly button. He woke up to Ryou's amused eyes; he was smirking.  
  
"Damn you" Jou growled; Ryou put his finger to his pink glossed lips.  
  
"Shhh, Baku-chan is still sleeping. You can wear some of his clothes, you two are about the same size anyways." Ryou grinned, at my raised eyebrow. We ate quickly and left. The ride to school was quite uneventful. Ryou told me how he had met Bakura and what had been going on with the old gang. He found out Yugi was dating some Egyptian guy named Yami. Otogi and Honda had finally hooked up, it had taken them far to long in Jou's eyes. Malik was going out with a guy that went to a different school, same one as Bakura (that was how Ryou met him).  
  
Long boring classes filled with boring-ness. Nothing new to him, review, review and some project. He wanted to get out of class and go. Go where? Home? Seto would be there, he had to go back sometime. Now would be as good as any, firm resolve in his mind, he settled for daydreaming all through class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto left his office early, taking not the limo, but his favorite porche. One of the more expensive ones in his collection, that and it was a personal favorite of Jou's. The car was sleek, dark blue with nice beige seats and a pull down top. Currently the top was down and in the passenger seat in place of Jou was a large flower arrangement. Tires squealing Seto drove off to fetch his puppy. On most days Jou took his own car home, he did not bring his car today though. Seto had never been to Jou's school before though it seemed easy enough to find where Jou would appear. He did have to stop and ask directions from Yugi though.  
  
Pulling up to the curb he cut the engine and scanned the people standing there to see if he could find Jou. Sure it was useless he did not get out of class for another half an hour. He knew they were looking at him; he ignored them. He was far to used to ignoring people checking him out; he was hot and he knew it. Just didn't care.  
  
There was a roaring and a bike came tearing along the road. It pulled over behind him; the rider took off his helmet, letting longish silvery hair pour down his leather clad back. The rider gave him a slight smirk and leaned against his own ride. He did not move after that, Seto decided not to puzzle over it.  
  
He leaned against the car, watching all the people casually, his leather coat gave him just enough warmth that he did not need to wait in the car and close the roof. His sunglasses kept the harsh sun out of his blue eyes. If he were to be someone out of these random people walking by he would say he was pretty hot. He looked to the left and smirked slightly, this group of three girls had been there for quite a while now. They were whispering to each other while glancing at him. It was more or less plain what they were talking about, every one in Domino knew who Seto Kaiba was. Grinning he decided to play a bit to keep himself amused, he looked openly at the group making to blush and hide behind the other girl. She was wearing the most revealing clothing out of all of them and had short brown hair. Not Seto's style at all, too female. She smirked and gave him a 'seductive look' he was about to respond when he heard a faint trace of a familiar voice on the wind. Eyes snapped back to the corner where he hoped Jou would walk around any second.  
  
They were play fighting, the clothes that Ryou had given him fit weird. The leather pants were a bit tight; he and Bakura were about the same size not exactly. The shirt was dark blue short sleeve with a white vest over top. Ryou was wearing a long deep red skirt and a white tank top; his hair was pulled back into a braid. He smiled and giggle, it was hard to think of him as a boy sometimes, he made a more attractive girl then any Jou personally knew- hence the fact that he was gay. He rounded the corner and was half way through a sentence when Ryou took off at a run; how he did so in platform shoes will always be a mystery.  
  
"Bakura!" he launched himself when he was about three feet away leaping into the air. Bakura caught his effortlessly, arms around Ryou's slim waist, Ryou's around his neck.  
  
"Hey, angel. Let's go now" Ryou snuggled his face into the crook of Bakura's neck.  
  
"Yeah let's go now" He smiled and grabbed a helmet, hopping on the bike, (his skirt had a BIG slit) he grabbed Bakura around the waist. The movement was practiced, they did not bump into each other at all, it took them only a few moments. "Bye Jou!" Jou smiled faintly, Ryou seemed so in love. He had been absorbed in what was going on he didn't notice the sexy man leaning against the expensive car, large bouquet in hand.  
  
"Jou?" blonde head snapped up, at the sound of his name falling from familiar lips in practiced tones. Jou's heart sped up and he looked for the source of the voice. The car was hard to miss, so was the breathtaking man standing in front of it. Seto held out the flowers, as it seemed a peace offering. Jou ran forward, much like Ryou had done earlier.  
  
"SETO!" he jumped on his lover, wrapping arms around him and holding him close. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he muttered again and again between feverish kisses. Seto reluctantly pushed Jou away; he had worked hard to get this speech ready- Jou needed to hear it.  
  
"Jou it was my fault," he pulled back so he could see Jou but their lower halves were still touching. "Jou, first of all I love you. I love you more then the world its self. You are the sun, the moon, the very air I breathe. What I'm saying is I love you Jou. Will you forgive me for being a bastard?" Seto smiled and kissed Jou again, it was one of those kisses that happens in movies and books, deep and loving. Filled with the fire of passion. He was slightly surprised to find wetness staining his cheeks; it was not him who was crying. He looked into Jou's tear-filled honey eyes.  
  
"I love you too Seto" Jou smiled through his tears, and broke away from their warm embrace. "Shall we go home now?" Jou burrowed deeper into Seto's arms successfully hiding his face in Seto's jacket. Seto grinned despite himself, he couldn't believe this, it was so sappy like something out of some shojo manga.  
  
"Come on then" Reluctantly he let go and opened the passenger side door. Jou smiled, it was sunny and happy, and making Seto glad it had been him who had folded this time. There could most likely be many more times after this as well but this time it had been Seto who gave in first.  
  
Tires squealed as the car shot out of there as fast as it's super powered engine could go. The two boys sped off happy to be together again. Neither bothered to look back at the stunned group of females.  
  
At home the two had quite a hard time getting to the door; it wouldn't open. That was probably because Jou was pressed up against it getting kissed senseless by Seto. They didn't care that everyone that walked or drove by if they looked hard enough could see the back of famous Seto Kaiba with a pair of arms wrapper around his neck, two extra legs as well. At that very moment a tourist family had stopped in front of a huge mansion, the little boy looked bored when he noticed someone standing by the door.  
  
"Momma?"  
  
"Yes honey?"  
  
"Mommy is that Seto Kaiba?" The child asked, very confused.  
  
"Where?" the daughter asked, Seto was after all rated number one hottest richest man in all of Japan.  
  
"There by the door" the child pointed, all eyes looked intently at the blob in the distance...  
  
The door opened and pushed Seto and Jou back, not to mention closer together, all ready grating bodies pushed even closer. This tore strangled moans from connected mouths. The startled maid blinked for a long time. She turned and left, it was not that unusual to enter a room to see Jou and Seto asleep naked in each other's arms, or in any various stages of undress. Or to just find them playing some games, happily spending time together.  
  
Seto dislodged himself from Jou's death grip and grabbed the blonde's hand raced into the door.  
  
"S-sorry" Jou panted at the fired help, he let himself get dragged through the familiar corridors that led to his and Seto's bedroom. Jou's lust fogged brain barely registered that they had reached Seto's room. The door closed with a click, and Jou found himself pressed against it again. Hungry lips on his own, Seto's hands roaming all over his over heated body.  
  
"I missed you" Jou groaned out, as his swollen lips were finally released, he drew in a shuddering breath that turned to a moan as those same hungry lips attacked his throat.  
  
"I did too," Seto licked and nipped, along Jou's throat, hands finding their way under the t-shirt, playing along the top of tighter pants. Jou had somehow managed to lose the vest in the car.  
  
"Gods Seto I was only gone for a night" Jou was panting breathing heavy now; the teasing hands were going to drive him crazy. He normally did not just sit back and let Seto tease him. Though since it had been Seto who had said sorry, it was time to let him have his way.  
  
"I was cold last night" was the only explanation Seto gave. One hand remained in his shirt and the other went lower, cupping Jou. Jou cried out and Seto had to hold back a moan of his own.  
  
The puppy was sick of not playing too, his hands that had been obediently around Seto's neck, finally moved. One threaded in silken strands, the other caressed the muscles in Seto's back and shoulders; everything he could reach.  
  
Groaning Seto pulled Jou away from the door and led him towards the bed. Stumbling, no matter how much one does this it's hard to get the hang of walking while still more or less wrapped around another person.  
  
"Clothes off" Seto panted, he pulled away he dropped to his knees and started working on the fastenings that held Jou tight pants together. While Jou pulled the troublesome cotton shirt over his own head. Now Seto was kneeling in front of a very naked very aroused moaning Jou. Kissing the moist tip Seto got up and removed his own clothes quickly. When he was done Jou was already on the bed, hand gently touching himself. Seto smirked, Jou was his now.  
  
"Seto" Jou groaned, when Seto did not in stead he only stood there watching Jou, ice blue eyes roaming over Jou's body in place of hands. Seto smirked evilly, now that he had Jou back he was going to have him any way he wanted.  
  
"Roll over" Seto husked, his voice was breathless, but no less commanding. Jou paled slightly, he knew what Seto wanted, he thought this was so unflattering, so undignified. He was already on his stomach, mentally shrugging, hey why not? Seto noted with pride that Jou had obeyed his flawlessly; his strong hand gripped slim hips and raised them up. Jou knew the drill, before long his rear was raised in the air, he was on his elbows, face resting on the bed, he was tense. He could not see Seto. Not knowing what was going on behind him, where was Seto if he wasn't going to do anything soon...  
  
Seto was merely admiring the view. The nicely shaped ass was raised and right there. He licked his lips and kissed one soft cheek then the other, Jou visibly relaxed know that he knew Seto wasn't just going to leave him there as some sort of twisted revenge. Taking on finger that was slicked with cool jelly he slipped it into the waiting body. Jou pushed impatiently back on the finger, wanting more, needing more. Jou moaned loudly, begging.  
  
"Seto please, now just fuck me please" Growling Seto pulled back, quickly slathered some cool liquid on himself, Jou's pleading was always his undoing. Coming so close he waited, holding back, barely touching Jou. He could feel Seto's heat ready, just a little push, he would have pushed back, but the iron grip on his hips would not let him.  
  
"Is this what you want?" Seto pushed gently, almost losing control and slamming into the heat.  
  
"Yes Seto yes" Jou begged, straining his hips to push farther in. all of a sudden Seto snapped his hips and was fully inside Jou. They both cried out, voicing their pleasure. Seto's hands were most defiantly going to leave a bruise, but Jou was beyond the point of caring, Seto pulsing length deep in his body. He was as close to Seto as he could get, now he was truly happy. Seto pulled back and flexing he pushed roughly back in; this movement drew a groan from Seto and a shrieking noise from Jou. "More Seto! More!" Jou moaned as he began to push back when Seto thrust.  
  
Soon the violent rhythm was well under way, neither boy holding back. Seto's hips snapping forward with all the force and speed he could muster, hands of Jou's hips pulling his closer as well. Jou pushed back, as well aiding Seto, who controlled most of it. Jou's shrieks of pleasure and Seto moans and groans filled the previously silent room, along with their harsh breathing and the sound of skin hitting skin.  
  
The pace was quick desperate, it would not last despite what both boys wanted. The dance ended not slowly but surly but with a violent ending. Jou was first to fall of the end of pleasure, screaming. Seto grunted as he to fell, spiraling over the end. Both collapsed on each other, sweaty bodies glimmering in the moonlight.  
  
"Jou" Seto panted rolling off the other boy. He petted the hair, down; it was damp wetted with sweat.  
  
"Yes Set?" Jou tucked his face into Seto neck, eyes falling shut with rapture.  
  
"Love ya always"  
  
"Me too"  
  
**dances** I'm finally done this is twice the length of any other chapter! 


End file.
